GW Episode 34
は静かに奏でられる その① |ja_romaji = Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 1 |runtime = 25:05 (Tokyo mx) 26:55 (MBS) 25:30 (BS11) http://jojo-animation.com/index.php#onair |chapters = 571-574 |airdate = June 15, 2019 (Japan time) |opening = Uragirimono no Requiem |ending = Modern Crusaders |eyecatch2 = Body Swap chart |writer = |storyboard = |epidirector = |anidirector = Firearms Animation Director |assistani = |exedirector = |action = |assistexe = |key = |2ndkey = |tween = |designcoop = |previous = |next = |colors = VentoAureo }} は静かに奏でられる その①|Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 1}} is the thirty-fourth episode of Golden Wind and the one-hundred-forty-seventh episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. The episode covers from the end of Chapter 571 to Chapter 574 of the original manga. Summary Diavolo has taken the Arrow for himself but suddenly, a new person entirely clad in black appears in front of him, walking away. Although Diavolo orders them to stop and say who they are, he inadvertently drops the Arrow and begins to fall asleep against his will. Likewise, Giorno, Mista, Trish, Coco Jumbo and the entirety of Rome including all animals are put to sleep. Meanwhile, the new being proceeds to descend the stairs of the Coliseum to the ground level. Time passes and the sky lights up for dawn. Giorno and Trish slowly awake and realize that it is nearly dawn, meaning they've just slept through the night. Giorno then realizes that his hands are bleeding, prompting Trish to run to cover and grab both Coco Jumbo and Mista's gun while calling Giorno out to her. Confusion ensues as Giorno calls himself, and Trish then is suprised by her body. As Mista and Narancia wake up, the group understands that their souls have swapped between bodies. Mista has switched with Trish while Giorno has switched with Narancia. Giorno tries to analyze the situation as the body swap doesn't look like an attack. For her part, Trish takes the situation particularly badly, being disgusted by Mista's body and being embarrassed that Mista is in hers. Narancia worries about Bucciarati lying on the ground but is told to stay away as Bucciarati must have been swapped and the whereabouts of the Boss and their contacts are unknown. Surprisingly, the group then discovers that their Stands have been empowered to some degree which puzzles Giorno even more. Discovering the state of Rome, the group then ponder who is inside of Bucciarati as Trish notices that she cannot sense her father anymore. Suddenly, Coco Jumbo itself starts to speak. Indeed, Jean Pierre Polnareff's soul has been put inside the turtle. Explaining the circumstances of his demise, Polnareff then declares that this body swap was caused by the new Silver Chariot, Chariot Requiem. The turtle then narrates an incident during which he accidentally pricked Silver Chariot with the Arrow, causing a similar switching of souls then stopping it by taking the Arrow from his Stand's hands; as such, the group may unlock a formidable ability on par with Chariot Requiem's soul manipulation although it requires them to bypass Chariot Requiem. Finally, Polnareff warns the team that Diavolo has somehow been working alongside a mysterious boy in spite of his mistrust. Narancia suddenly notices someone coming from an entrance and sees that it is Diavolo himself. Positioning themselves into an ambush position, the group see "Diavolo" confronting Chariot Requiem. To their surprise, "Diavolo" summons Sticky Fingers to attack Chariot, cutting off the hand that was holding the Arrow. Bucciarati has swapped with Diavolo and is now in his body. Appearances |Name10 = Vinegar Doppio|Av10 = DoppioAvAnim.png|Status10 = }} |Av3=ChariotRequiemAvAnim.png|Name3=Chariot Requiem |Av4=MrPresidentAvAnim.png|Name4=Mr.President |Av5=AerosmithAvAnim.png|Name5=Aerosmith |Av6=SexPistolsAvAnim.png|Name6=Sex Pistols |Av7=GoldExperienceAvAnim.png|Name7=Gold Experience |Av8=StickyFingersAvAnim.png|Name8=Sticky Fingers }} Manga/Anime Differences References Site Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes